


Spring awakening

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Greg and Mycroft making changes to their home and lives.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 13





	Spring awakening

Spring awakening.  
January.

My, would I able to take over the back garden this year. I would like to take over the space. Make it more an out door room, one where we can eat alfresco spend some time in the sun relax a bit more you know. I always wanted a nice garden where I could destress. Be nice to be able to grow and eat our own vegetables, cut flowers for the house. Maybe get a small greenhouse. "

"Won't it be a lot of work darling. It's a bit larger than you think. But if you wish darling, I have no objections. I must admit that spending time in a pleasant garden would be welcome after all the stress we are subject too. Home grown veg too would be welcome. They always taste so much better than those we buy. But I would prefer to get all the hard landscaping done by professionals darling, we can check out some landscaping sites for ideas costs and time scales. We may need to get a tree surgeon as well."

" I would really like that My. "

" let's start now then darling. We need ideas then get some quotes and time scales, I am assuming you wish all the planting to be done by you and the choices of plants. "

"Yea, I would love."

"Come on then we have work to do. Let's measure the dimensions give us something to work too."

" Used to help my granddad with his garden I always loved it. Spent more time at my grand parents house than my own. Mum and dad both worked, went there after school and the holidays, sometimes didn't see my parents for weeks. They both worked shifts didn't they. I missed them sure but I was happy with my grandparents. I learned a lot from my granddad, i would like to dust of my memories and put them into practise. It will be hard work at the beginning but once it's settled down its just the upkeep. That doesn't take too long either would you believe. When my grandparents moved I helped granddad start the garden at their new place, started that in January too, we were eating home grown veg by May gran was cutting flowers by then too. I miss them sometimes. Granddad taught me to grow stuff gran taught me how to cook it."

"I will look forward to eating whatever we grow Gregory. I will help out too you know. My grandmere loved her flowers and picked mostly for scent though her eyesight was failing badly by the time I was borne, she almost blind by the time Sherlock arrived. Jasmine reminds me of her Lily of the valley too. "

" gran had her herb garden near the kitchen door, she had all sorts in it Rosemary thyme mint she grew lavender in it as well she would dry it on the pulley in the kitchen was in all the clothes drawers and wardrobes in the house. She made up little cloth bags full of it. That's the smell of my gran lavender. "

"I think I know some of the plants we will be adding then won't we."

" yes I think you are right. A herb garden would be good too just a small one we don't need it too big do we. Just off a new patio area with a pergola for climbers and some shade perhaps for the more sun sensitive of us two. "

"Always knew you were the smart one love."

February.

"Wow love, it's starting to look good, think I can start looking around for plants and bulbs now. Plant the daffodils narcissus and tulips for next spring, get a head start in the greenhouse too. Can we go to the garden centre this week end love. See what's available get some seeds. "

"They don't have too much still left too do. I think we can start planning the veg plot and flower beds. We will need to see about what herbs we want as well darling. I would like a bay as well perhaps make it the centre piece of our herb garden. "

"We will need to keep it in a pot then love, it will need to go in the greenhouse during the winter, they aren't frost hardy here, a good long cold spell will kill it. We can keep two at the either side of the door. Easy for picking then. How about a patio set as well a nice little bistro set or something a bit more substantial. "

"Lets check our options before we decide, we still have a few weeks yet before we can start the hard work darling. It's still a bit early for full on gardening. Although it won't be long until we are spending more time out there than in here. And I can't wait. Tom was saying he needs the shed and greenhouse base to be more set before they erect it. Good idea getting them combined it will make things a bit easier not having to hide either make them just as much of a feature as the pergola. They will look rather wonderful up in that top corner. Besides it means i can watch you from the kitchen window."

March.

"Gregory, your delivery is here. Have you taken some time off work darling, there seems to be an awful lot of plants. "

"Sorry My, I got carried away, luckily some i can put in the green house for a few weeks. It's only a few that i can plant straight out. Besides I got a few older plants to give us some colour and scent this summer. The garden will still look an bit empty this year. But by next year it will look amazing. Those bedding plants will have to do this year But i will grow our own next year from seed. Everything next year will be all our own work love. I think this is the best thing we have done to the house My, a bit like those plants my roots are growing ever deeper here and I love it. Not as stressed out either, I known i can come out it here if your brother is doing my head in, get my hands dirty. Do some hard manual labour works wonders puts things in perspective for me too. Gets me out of my own head. Made a few cases come together as well. Stop me obsessing over them. "

"I know how you feel darling. The full house seems more peaceful, if that is possible. More welcoming too. I seem to have spent most of my life indoors and being out here in a space that we both love has been life changing. I no longer go from meeting to meeting to home. I don't work as long as I used to either. I have other things I want to do. It has been good for me too. I now delegate, I don't want to stay at the office after hours, I want to be home with you in this garden doing things together not apart, I am sleeping better too. "

April.

"Gregory, where are you my love."

" behind the shed My, setting up my compost heap. Went and got one from the garden centre, we will be needing one for all the waste from our veg. Am not happy with some of the seedlings we got from the centre. Some are very small and they look like they are dying. Need somewhere to put them. So compost heap. I got a few patio fruit trees too. Two different apples and a pear. We can grow them up against that South facing wall behind the patio. They are dwarf stock. They won't grow very big. The grower said they yield very well though. Old fashioned varieties. Wanted to get them in as soon as I could. She said they were all most foolproof. I told her they would need to be. "

"Gregory we are not fools, amateurs perhaps but not fools. The ground seems to be heating up nicely we just need to be careful of more frost. Your transplants are developing nicely too. It won't be long until we can harden them off for planting outside. Then we will know what our garden will feel like properly. Now why don t you tell me the real reason you are avoiding my eyes."

" your brother My, fucking Sherlock. He is a complete and utter bastard. Two of my constables crying their eyes out because of your brother. All Alice did was ask him if he wanted a coffee. And he turned on her My. Left her in tears. The one constable who actually likes him My she likes him. And he left her without a character. Rob tried to find out why and he did the same to Rob. Now I know John has been a bit is a dick lately and that has him upset and wrong footed but he didn't need to do that to Alice. She is lovely too. I had thought we were past all the prickle and piss. It seems not. "

" Ahh, it would appear John has started to date again. He leaves Rosie with Sherlock whenever he goes out. He hasn't been coming back to Baker street until the next day if he gets what he calls Lucky. Sherlock I believe thinks he is being used. Which to be fair he is. I wanted to ask if we can invite him and Rosie too tea, without John. See if we can help in some way. Rosie may enjoy being outside for a while in safe surroundings while I speak to Sherlock. "

"Be nice to have a child run around our garden My. Besides Sherlock will get to teach her new things. Bees should be appearing soon need to having bee friendly spring flowers, Sherlock can let her see real bees and what they do. He will love that won't he. "

"Yes he will. I will ask him, tell him we need some help with encouraging more bees into the garden. "

"Good idea My. Thanks love I know I can be a bit of a grumpy bastard at times especially if Sherlock is throwing a tantrum. Didn't think John would do that to him though. Haven't been out for a pint with him for in months either. He seems to be avoiding my company."

" don't think it's so much of avoiding you as avoiding me possibly darling. He has never liked me and to be fair, I did threaten to have him shot if he came within 100 feet of me after Sherrinford. I haven't seen or spoken to him since. Besides I don't visit Baker street any more, Sherlock comes to me now not the other way around. Both John Watson and Martha Hudson can rot for all I care Gregory. Sherlock knows it too. John Watson will not come here again. "

"That still angers me too My, what they did too you. Her calling you a reptile uncalled for. Him being a bastard the same. I would have seen the point to all that if you had lied to them but you hadnt, not once saying nothing isn't lying. And don't get me started on your parents. Thank fuck they don't visit us. Good Job we don't care either way isn't it."

" yes darling it really is. I will go and call him at least we have a better relationship now after Sherrinford, he understands things a bit better than he did. He apologised for some of the things he did anyway. But not John Watson he has never apologised for anything and he never will. "

"We don't need him in our lives either My, he can have your parents they will get on great. They both have never made mistakes in their lives and it's always someone else's fault if they did, we won't miss any of them love. "

"Ah brother mine, would you like to bring Rosie over for tea at the week end. Yes you can give us some input about encouraging more bees into our garden. Oh we have made quite a few changes Sherlock. No I am sorry but John Watson is not included in the invite Sherlock. If you wish to decline as well, we won't ask again obviously. Sherlock it was a question not an order, If that how you feel then I am sorry to have bothered you good bye Sherlock do take care won't you. "

"That didn't sound good. "

"We appear to now be both persona non grata Gregory, he declined the invite most vociferously. Perhaps I jumped the gun by saying he had more understanding now. We have and I will quote" to never ask him again without including John Watson. "

"We don't need them love, we have each other that will be enough for us. I think I might message him myself love, tell him he isn't welcome at my crime scenes, after all if you aren't welcome near him then he isn't welcome near me. "

"Its fine, Gregory really. I should have known better thinking my brother had changed. Much as I will miss him, it really doesn't matter any more. After all he has never willingly allowed me access to his life, I have always had to apologise and make the first move in his. I will give him his wish Gregory. He has his life he can join our parents in theirs, and leave me to mine. I shan't miss his abuse. I have a few things I need to do for work tomorrow, I will leave you too it Gregory. "

"My love, don't hide from me, I know how much he hurts you, he does it deliberately this is the same. But how we react to him has to change. We can't keep allowing him the right to do this too you. He needs to know we can't and won't allow it to carry on. Me telling him not to come on my crime scenes and the reason why tells him that. You wouldn't let me tell your parents and I respected that, this is different. He is becoming a bully and he needs to be called out on it. If we don't he will never stop and it will keep escalating. I am not willing to let him continue to hurt you love. It's time he stood on his own feet. We don't need him or any of them in our lives love. Actions have consequences, it's time he realised that.

" put the kettle on love, make some tea, while I call my brother in law and make him aware of the consequences of his own actions. "

"Sherlock, no I don't have a case for you. Unfortunately I was here when My spoke to you. So here is my answer to your demand to My. Don't come any where near me or any of my team, you reduced two of my constables to tears today because one asked you if you wanted coffee. She asked you if you wanted coffee. She actually likes you. And you turned on her then on her colleague, so you are banned from my crime scenes, you are a bully and I won't stand by any longer and let you continue to bully my husband or my staff. I have called out every single person that ever attempted to bully you. It's time you were called out on your own behaviour. So stay away from me and my crime scenes. False apologies will no longer work, your behaviour and change of attitude will. I will have the super email you to confirm my actions. It will be with you tomorrow. Actions have consequences Sherlock. Time you realised that. "  
"Did you honestly expect My to welcome both you and John back into the very house you broke into and set up your little scare fest then you expect us to let you do it all over again. Not happening Sherlock. We have had enough of you John Watson and Martha Hudson. It's a pity that Rosie will grow up in such an abusive and toxic household. But that's your choice and you get to live it. But Sherlock if you ever approach me or My again and abuse us in any way I will take this further. On that you can stake your life. Stay away but if you want to have a real relationship with your brother you will need to change and make us believe you mean it. If you don't well we won't miss you. So balls in your court and just to reiterate John Watson will never be welcome in this house. Are we clear on that Sherlock. 

Stay away Sherlock we don't need you to validate our existence. But you do need us to validate yours. "

"Did he say anything."

" didn't give him a chance love. I will get the super to email him, I won't work with him again until he apologises to you me and my full team including Sally. Dimmock may still call him in. Told him John will never be welcome in this house and that if he wanted a real relationship with you he had to do the work you won't be. He has to change if he doesn't he can't be here love. He is intent on destroying everything and everyone round about him. We can't get caught up in his dramas any more. I know he is your brother but we are at the stage where its him or us love. And I will always back you never him My never him. I told him he needs us far more than we need him. Wether he does something about that we might never know. I hope he realises that we aren't his enemy but am not going to hold my breath love. He has to make the next move wether that's good or bad is up to him. "  
"I know Gregory but He is my brother."

" that's why I left him an open door love, but we can't force him through it, he has to walk through it himself. All we can do is wait. "

"Why are you so calm Gregory. "

"We have done all we can My down to him now. He needs to find his own awakening love, fresh spring growth if you like, to leave behind the dark days of winter and reach for his own sun. Now come on where's my tea. We can have it out on that fancy patio furniture we bought. I have some more thoughts on where to put plants."


End file.
